In an environment requiring customer set up of progressively more complex data handling systems, it is vital that this activity be easily completed, mistake free and without damage to the equipment, particularly frail electrical connectors. An uncomplicated, "user friendly" assembly will enhance user satisfaction. The keying of devices to prevent insertion with the wrong orientation or installation at the wrong location and self alignment of self docking components permits blind plugging of electrical connectors to mechanically and electrically protect the equipment.
In addition to the set up assembly procedure, selective disassembly must be rendered practical as depot servicing of identified component assemblies becomes common. The use of sophisticated diagnostic tools to isolate and identify individual replaceable or repairable system elements is less effective if the user is unable to easily and safely remove the identified system portion. In addition, this activity must be accomplished without equipment damage, particularly the electrical connectors which tend to be the most fragile system elements. This must be accomplished despite the presence of numerous parts which cause tolerance buildup to be severe.